With development of information technology, the transparent display technology increasingly attracts people's attention. A transparent display panel has a certain transparency, that is, the transparent display panel can display information upon operation, and the user can also see the background through the transparent display panel when the transparent display panel does not display any information. The transparent display panel can be applied to building external walls, showcases, vending machines or car windows to provide contents such as advertising or graphical interface.